Here Without You
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: She had to leave to save his life... SONGFIC!


**Author's Note- Sup fans of the most amazing live-action Disney show EVAH! Hehe… There should've been a ? but ! are so much more fun with EVAH! :D **

**You act as if I'd ever be awesome enough to own this… I might be someday, but not right now. :D**

**(Warning, ANGST! But there could be a happy ending…)**

**Btw, this is not the Sunshine companion! If there is one…**

**Here Without You**

**Ethan's POV **

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

"Ethan, dude, you've gotta snap out of this!" Benny exclaimed, as he shook me. I glared at him from my computer chair.

"Leave me in peace Benny! You don't see me spazzing on you because Della moved away!"

"Yeah, well I'm perfectly fine because I know she's still alive! Sarah could've be-" I jumped upwards, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I lifted him slightly, and congratulated myself internally on the newfound muscles.

_A thousand lies have made me colder._

"Say it, and I'll tear you to pieces," I snarled.

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

"You know it's true! When was the last time you heard from her?" Benny snapped, and grabbed my wrist.

We glared at each other for a moment, and then I deflated.

"The last time I heard from her was the day she left," I murmured. I released my hold on this shirt, then collapsed back into my chair.

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

"Man, you've gotta face the facts… She's a vampire now. She might not be coming back. She could've been… You know," He muttered, waving his hands to prove his point. I placed my head in my hands.

_I'm here without you baby. _

"I know. I've faced them. They're all I can think about."

_But you're still on my lonely mind. _

"Ethan… It's not your fault she left. She had to, and you know that…"

"But she's in even more danger now that she did leave! If she hadn't became a vampire to save me, those dickheads wouldn't be after her!" I shouted, jumping up again.

_I think about you baby._

_And I dream about you all the time._

"Yeah, and we know that even if she's in danger, she's doing it for you!"

"That makes me feel worse Benny! If she dies, I'll have nothing!"

"They'll come after you then! There'll be _no _point in _having_ anything!"

"You're not making me feel better, Benny! You're just ticking me off and making me worry more!"

_I'm here without you baby. _

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I' m here without you baby._

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

"I'm just trying to get you to _understand_, Ethan!"

"Boys, what's all this yelling for?" My mom asked through the door. Benny and I both looked at each other nervously.

"Nothing Mom! Just go greet Jane's new _**babysitter**_," I called, grinding the last word out through my teeth.

"Okay sweetie! You should come meet her too! She's a really sweet girl!"

"I think I'll pass," I muttered, right as Benny said, "Is she hot?" I glared at him, and he shrugged.

_And tonight, it's only you and me…_

_Yeah…_

"Go do what you have to do, Benny… I'm going for a walk," I murmured, before sliding past him and out the door. A familiar fabric twisted around my wrist, and I looked backwards to see one of Sarah's scarves.

Benny watched me with sympathetic eyes, then rushed by to see if the babysitter was hot. Typical Benny.

_The miles just keep rollin'._

I slipped downstairs without a word to anyone, and practically ran out the door.

The cool night air filled my lungs, and I glanced all around me.

Everywhere I looked, she stood, watching me. Sometimes, it was with her eyes golden and her fangs bared. Sometimes her eyes were that dark, dark brown that was almost black, and her lips were twisted up in a smile.

Her words still echoed in my ears.

"_Ethan, you were meant to die that night. Jesse should've killed you. Me saving you disrupted the balance. As long as I'm alive, but far away from you, they won't come back to kill you. I've got to leave. Don't try to track me. Stay here, where it's safe. And if they do come back, I'm dead, okay? If they come back, run, and get as far away from here as possible. Take your family, or leave them in the care of Benny's grandma. Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe."_

Her unspoken words, however, rang the loudest.

_I love you, Ethan. _

"Hey, man!" Rory dropped into existence in front of me.

_As people leave their way to say hello._

Again, the thought of asking him to bite me crossed my mind.

_I've heard this life is overrated. _

Again, I dismissed it.

_But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

_Ooh yeah…_

"Hey Rory…" I muttered softly.

"You aren't lookin' so hot… You okay, man?" I almost slapped him.

"Yes, Rory, I'm absolutely fine. Just dandy. Now run along like the good vampire ninja you are," I snapped.

He smiled that goofy smile at me, then swooshed off.

_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby._

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me!_

"I miss her too, geek." Erica's voice reached my ears, and I turned slowly to face the vain vamp. "And she wanted me to tell you that she's fine."

That made my spirits lift slightly, though the next words crushed them again.

"But she's not coming back. She was going on and on about how she had to protect you.. I kind of tuned her out."

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away_

_My love._

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done._

"Erica, the next time you hear from her, tell her that I really, really miss her," I murmured, knowing she could hear me.

"Ugh, you're so mushy geek. But fine.. Actually, I can try to call her now, and you could tell her yourself."

"Please." Every nerve ending in my body was suddenly humming.

_It gets hard but it won't take_

_Away_

_My love.._

_Whooooaaaaa…. _

"Hey, like I said, I can try. No promises, geek. She's been busy fighting others of our kind for _your_ sake," Erica hissed. I glared at her, and she pulled out her phone.

_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby._

_And I dream about you all the time!_

"It's ringing," Erica snapped, then handed me the phone. Her fingers brushed mine slightly, but no vision came to me. For that, I was grateful.

I pressed the phone to my ear, gently, as if one rough touch could ruin my chance.

_I'm here without you baby._

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

"Hey, Erica. What do you want?"

Sarah. Oh God. Sarah.

Tears rushed into my eyes at her voice, and I'm manly enough to admit that.

"Erica? You there?"

_And tonight, girl,_

"Sarah," I whispered, feeling my throat constrict.

"Ethan…"

_It's only you and me…_

_Yeaaahhhh…._

_Ooohhh yeahhh… _

_Ooohhhh…._

_Oohh…_

"I love you."

"I love you too… And I'll be home soon. It's over, Ethan. We're safe."

{}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- Now that.. Is a cheesy ending… I thought about having him be walking around, and when he got back she'd be there… Review, and you guys just might get a continuation! :D **

**Oh, and btw… This was kind of angsty, but at the same time, I'm just not an angsty person… Oh well… :3**


End file.
